nick_teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012fandomcom-20200214-history
Zog
Zog is a Triceraton agent. History Zog's spaceship crashlanded on earth a few months before the episode "Dinosaurs Seen in Sewers!". With the lack of pure nitrogen in earth's atmosphere, Zog began to go insane. After Zog was stranded on Earth, rumors of a "Dino Man" began to spread quickly through out New York, giving Kurtzman and The Mighty Mutanimals a reason to investigate. But when Dr. Rockwell and Spike found him, Zog attacked, leaving them terrified and bruised. Raphael took offense to this reckless attack on his friends and headed out to get payback on the Dino Man, and soon encountered him in the sewer (under similar circumstances as in the Mirage Comics). Zog proved to be more than a match for the Ninja Turtle, but Zog's berserk and naive nature gave Raph an edge and coerced the mindless soldier into believing he was "Commander Zoraph", his superior officer. Zog was successfully fooled and began obeying Raphael's commands. Zog reported that the Kraang were in New York, which Raph found unusual, given the fact that he and his brothers defeated the Kraang by sealing them in Dimension X. Raph called Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo and asked them to meet him in the sewers. As they came, Raph introduced them to Zog, who's imposing figure shocked the Turtles at first. Zog than lead Raphael and the other Ninja Turtles in an assault on the Kraang, who were indeed still in New York. After the skirmish, Zog and the Turtles entered a portal that took them to the Statue of Liberty, where the Kraang had made their secret base of operation. The group entered and defeated the Kraang before they could activate another portal to Dimension X, bringing their armies back to Earth, but when Zog went into their storage room and regained his equipment and weapons, he also regained his full senses from a nitrogenic air supply on his old air-supplying gadget. As he sighed in relief of getting his ability to breathe back, he turned on "Commander Zoraph" and shot him down. Raph and the Turtles followed Zog, where the now sentient Triceraton soldier shows he had no hard feelings towards Raph for lying to him, but rather, he anticipated Earthlings to resort to dishonorable methods. He speaks of how the Triceraton Empire values loyalty and honor, and Raphael had none of those qualities, thus he will activate a Triceraton Beacon, alerting the Triceraton Armada of the Kraang's infestation of Earth, and giving them the signal to begin their attack and destroy Earth. Zog's terrifying plan forces the Turtles to attack, but to no avail. As Zog climbed up to the torch, he is opposed by Raphael, who tries to talk some sense into him because he sees Zog as a friend. Zog did not take Raph's words to heart and attacked. Zog however fell out of the torch, and was clinging onto the edge. Raph begged Zog to give him his hand so he could save him, but Zog looked at Raph and instead said "Long live the Triceraton Empire", then fell to his death. Personality Zog will obey every and any order as long as the leader is a Triceratons. Zog is very smash-happy, and is determined to "stomp" the Kraang no matter what. Production Zog concept.jpg|Concept of Zog the Triceraton. Gallery See Zog/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Non-Mutants Category:Dinosaurs Category:Turtles enemies Category:Classic TMNT Characters Category:Former Allies Category:Kraang's enemies Category:Deceased characters Category:Aliens Category:Bad Guys